russelfandomcom-20200213-history
NBN 4: 'We're not just a government mouthpiece'
Sunday, January 20, 2002 (Philippine Daily Inquirer, page 27) Concio. Isabelo THE FORMER People's Television (PTV) 4 has a new name, logo and station ID, thanks to its new chair, Mia Concio. Now known as National Broadcasting Network, Channel 4 is still not competing against the giants GMA 7 and ABS-CBN. Concio, only 39, has a different vision for the network. She does not expect to turn around the station during her term, but with the help of her general manager, Joey Isabelo, she wants to transform Channel 4 into a news network similar to the BBC of London, Fox News Channel or CNN. Eventually, Concio no longer wants the network to simply be a government mouthpiece. "We want to be sincere in translating the vision of the government," says the daughter of noted film director Lupita Aquino-Kashiwahara and stepdaughter of ABS-CBN executive Charo Santos-Concio. "We also want to show that we are progressing." How long have you been with Channel 4? Isabelo: Since 1978. I rose from the ranks. I started with the National Media Production Center, then under (information minister Gregorio) Cendaña. My formal sting with Channel 4 started in 1986, as news deskman. It was then GTV 4. Concio: I joined Channel 4 when President Arroyo appointed me as chair of the board of directors. But before that, I was already working in the TV and movie industry. I started in the movies in 1988. I became account manager for RPN 9, then I handled programming and merchandising for Vintage TV for six years, then I moved to ABC 5 before I put up my own company. What did you discover when you took over? Aside from the dedicated work force of 425 people and the empty programming, there was a P300-million loan incurred during the time of Erap. Channel 4 was not earning and no revenues were being added. Compared to Channel 9 and Channel 13, which has over 900 people, we have the smallest workforce. Unlike Channel 9, Channel 4 was earning only when PBA was still with us. So when PBA left, Channel 4 had to work out its own programming. So during Erap's time, the network aired jai-alai, lotto and bingo, which became the money-making programs. But when we came in, all those games were no longer there. The only one left was PBL (Philippine Basketball League), plus the tele-marketing shows and of course the news. So when we sat down, the picture was pretty grim. Even money for the payroll was not enough. I think we came in on Feb. 12 and for the Feb. 15 payroll, there was only P3 million left in the bank. There was still P300 million payable this year (2001). When I saw that, I told myself, "Mali yata itong pinasukan ko." I kind of expected it, but I didn't known it was that bad. There was also the signed CNA (Collective Negotiations Agreement) and the cost intact was about P11 million a month. To break even, with P30 million a month, we has to earn the same as Channel 9 and Channel 5, and we're not those networks, so what were we going to do? So we worked out the contract for the NBA games, which started in June. We also started to sell airtime by going around government financial institutions and asking for support. However, it didn't materialize at that time because the government was really cash-strapped. We found out we have the reach, which is 92 percent nationwide. We are very competitive. We have 19 provincial stations and over 600 affiliates, so we're No. 3 in terms of reach. We also have the equipment. We were the first to acquire digital technology. We have several OB vans, uplinks, microwaves, etc. So we asked ourselves, why don't we develop the station and make it like the BBC in London or Fox News or CNN? We can concentrate on news. Why news? Channel 4 has been known as a news and public affairs station. It has won several awards from the CMMA and Gawad CCP. Hall of Fame na nga'. So we said, why do we have to reinvent the wheel and compete with ABS-CBN or GMA? We don't have a Talent Center, not do we have the money. We started with Hatol ng Bayan, a pre-election coverage. Last July, we launched TeleDyaryo, the first two-hour newscast on primetime. For people who come home at 7 to 7:30 and fail to catch the 6 o'clock news and who have to sleep early, TeleDyaryo gives them a good opportunity to watch the news. It has a market. We deployed all the OB vans to different parts of Metro Manila to get all the live points. We also have audio points in Davao and Cebu. Pretty soon, we're going to put up a live point in Baguio to cover the northern part of Luzon. Having do that, we decided to improve our sports coverage. We started with the SEA Games (last) year. (This) year, we will go heavy in tennis, billiards, golf and other sports events. After that, we want to go into light entertainment, like E Channel, to develop out lat-night programming after the news. But the style will no just be talking heads. We want to show events which happen, fashion, showbiz, movies. In the morning, we want to adopt the format of Lifestyle Channel for woman, again using the same formula of covering it live. Let's say cooking. We will send an OB van to a restaurant or to the house of a celebrity. Those who don't have cable can watch all these things on channel 4. You rank third in reach. How about viewership? Concio: We're last. Isabelo: We are number one in Samar, because NBN is the only station there. Why did you change the name from People's Television to National Broadcasting Network? When the President assumed office, we immediately saw the divisiveness of the country. Our vision is to be able to unify everyone. We want to translate that vision, we want to promote a sense of pride in every Filipino and a sense of nationalism. We you say "national" it's really one people, one nation, one vision. It doesn't sound segmented. That's why we also changed the logo and the station ID. We also wanted to create an image that we are progressing and we're not just a government mouthpiece. You're careful not to be called a government mouthpiece, but you are in fact a government mouthpiece? When you say government mouthpiece, the common interpretation is propaganda. But when you try to communicate what the government says in executive, legislative and judiciary, you're a communicator. Mouthpiece makes you sound like a parrot. But, like the BBC, you have to correctly inform the people. What are you doing about the debt? We are finding ways and means to be able to move it. Who is to blame for the huge debt? Isabelo: It increased only during the time of Estrada. The debt on the copyright provider started to accumulate and the station failed to pay. It was a little over $1 million. Then when they covered the Olympic Games, they borrowed money again to be able to but new equipment for the coverage. The station also failed to remit its contributions to the GSIS. They ignored it until it became bigger. Concio: The station has a pending case in the Sandiganbayan against the former general manager (Dick Trofeo), regarding Advent Asia, owned by Jessie Ejercito. Jai-alai bought airtime from PTV before, but 15 percent of the money was said to have gone to Advent Asia. That was questioned by the Commission on Audit. We also discovered this deal with a company called Avio, which agreed to program and market the whole primetime slot. That was about 21 to 23 hours a week, with Paramount films and TV series. The sharing would be 35-65, in favor of Avion. Of course, we asked how we were going to get the cash flow for salary if we had to wait 90 days for the collection. They also had a contract with another company, Trans-Pacific Broadcasting Corp., which would provide satellite services to PTV 4. At that time, PTV was already locked in a commitment with Satel-Indo, an Indonesian satellite provider owned by the Indonesian government. They abruptly cut the contract with Satel-Indo and want to Trans-Pacific. When we looked at the new contract, it was 300 times highter than Satel-Indo. Satel-Indo threatened to file a case because of the cancellation and we might have faced an international diplomatic protest. So last Holy Week, the general manager had to go to Jakarta to talk with the Satel-Indo people to avoid any scandal. Eventually, we canceled Trans-Pacific and honored the Satel-Indo contract. Because of that, Trans-Pacific got mad at us and called us "corrupt" and even went to Malacañang. On top of that, we even faced a Japanese trading firm which provided the financing for PTV to but equipment needed for the Sydney Olympics. We are questioning now how the deal was consummated because there was no strong board resolution to back up the transaction. When did the station stop getting support from the government? 1996. In the charter, P1 billion was supposed to be appropriated for the infrastructure and equipment. Only P500 million was given to the station from 1992 to 1996. Don't you regret having accepted this job? I cannot simply say goodbye after realizing the enormity of the situation. With less than two years left, we want to use the time not to really turn the station around but hopefully to settle out debts and obligations. After we took over, we were able to increase the revenue. From P3 million a month, it's now going as high as P20 million. You rank third in the reach, but what about viewership? We're last. Isabelo: We are number one in Samar, because NBN is the only station there. Was it a major blow when PBA left Channel 4? Huge money for airtime was lost. Shouldn't you worry about luring more viewers? Rating is important. It's given that we cannot compete with Channel 2 and 7. But if we can get the market that we want, those who want to be informed, those who are hungry for information, that's enough for us. Through sports, we also hope to develop interest among viewers. We are now the exclusive marketing arm of the PBL, unlike before when we only provided the airtime. We really want to be more active in sports (this) year. What are you doing about the stigma attached to Channel 4 as the government station, even it you've changed the name and logo? Some people continue to avoid Channel 4. We can only do so much right now. We have high hopes for TeleDyaryo. It's very important to give quality news coverag. I'm not saying it's perfect. It's far from perfect but every week, we sit down with the people behind TeleDyaryo, including the anchors, Gani Oro and Chino Trinidad, and director Ed Finlan, to asses the reportage, the appearance and even the merchandising plus, to bring in more viewers. I brought in creative consultants like Freddie Infante and Fritz Ynfante, to help us with building up the image of the network. I known you can't change viewing habits overnight. There are people who don't even watch free TV. Won't you have game shows, like the other stations? We have big plans (this) year. Don't you plan to get contract stars? Eventually, we want to build our own talent center and be competitive in terms of entertainment too. Do you think you have it in you to turn around Channel 4? Growing up in this business, I can only do my best. Does being a Concio help? What I used to do helped because I have relationships with other people who have helped me along the way. My experience helps. I worked with other stations. Plus, of course, I'm the daughter of Lupita (Aquino-Kashiwahara). It also helps because that means a lot to other people. What's your dream for NBN 4? Isabelo: I want my kid to be able to tell her classmates, "My dad is from Channel 4." For the employees, I hope no one will have to borrow "5-6" from other people anymore. Concio: I share the same vision. Despite several administration changes, why is Channel 4 still there? The will to be heard is there, despite the numerous coup attemps and even a fire. Lumalaban kami'.